Unwanted
by Kawaii-anime-lover
Summary: When Yugi feels his friends want Yami more than him will he go so far as to kill himself? Or will someone kill him before he has the chance? Please R&R!
1. Chapter one

A.N.~ I wanted to take a small break from my other Yu-Gi-Oh fic to make one that's not crazy. Hee hee. I'll still be working on my other one but I want to do this one too. If I get enough reviews I'll continue this one. So here we go. Oh yeah. This story takes place in the duelist kingdom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (unfortunately). So don't sue me cause I ain't got no money!  
  
/Yugi speaking to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// "talking" 'thinking' ~*~Dream sequence~*~  
  
UNWANTED  
  
"And that's the last of your life points." Yami said smiling as the opponent went off sulking. "Wow Yami that was awesome!" Anzu yelled as Yami got off the lift. Yami just smiled and turned back into Yugi. They continued to walk. "Maybe now we'll find someone for Jou to duel." Honda said. Yugi sighed. Walking behind the others, Yugi listened to their conversation. "Wasn't Yami the best?" Jou asked. "Yeah I bet nobody can beat him!" Honda said. "He's so brave and strong and smart!" Anzu said. "He's so cool!" they said at the same time laughing. 'That's right,' Yugi thought 'I'm a nobody. I can't do anything right. I'm weak.' "Hey why don't we make camp here?" Jou asked. "Yeah okay." Honda said. Jou leaned against and tree and closed his eyes. Honda pulled out his sleeping bag and lied on the ground. Anzu put her bag on the ground and used it as a pillow. Yugi sighed again. Taking his backpack and propping it up against a tree, he leaned back. 'I'm worthless. Can't even play a game of Duel Monsters. I bet they like Yami more than me.' Yugi thought before quickly falling asleep.  
  
~*~Dream sequence~*~  
  
Yugi woke up with a start. Opening his eyes he looked around. Jou, Anzu and Honda were sitting in a circle talking quietly to each other. Yugi listened hard. He gasped. They were talking about him! "Who needs him when we've got Yami?" Anzu asked. "Yeah! I say we kill him then take Yami!" Honda said. "There's a waterfall nearby. We could throw him off that." Jou said. Yugi felt his puzzle glow and out popped his Yami holding a gun. "Or we could just shoot him." He said. "I know we can do both! We'll shoot him then throw him over the waterfall!" Honda said looking at the others. "Great idea!" they said at the same time. Yugi was shaking in fear and sadness. They did hate him. They did like Yami better. 'Maybe I should just let them kill me.' Yugi thought. Yugi looked up to see his Yami towering over him. "Why good morning Yugi. Why don't you come over and talk with us?" He said with an evil smirk. Yami bent down andgrabbed Yugi's arm. Hard. Yugi yelped out in pain. "Let's kill him now." Jou said. "I can't wait much longer" Yugi's eyes widened. 'Do I wanna die? No! I don't wanna die! Please no!' Yugi thought wildly. Yugi gasped as Yami pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.  
  
~*~End of dream sequence~*~  
  
Yugi sat up strait, drenched in cold sweat. 'It was just a dream' he thought reassuring himself. 'But why did it seem so real? No! It was just a dream. But why does my arm still hurt?' //Yugi? Is something wrong aibou? You seem scared.// /No Yami nothings wrong/ //Are you sure?// /Yes! Just go away!/  
  
Yami was startled. 'Something is wrong. Yugi never snap's at people!' Yugi stood up. 'I just need a walk. Yeah that's it. A walk.' Yugi thought, getting up and walking into the forest. He walked to a stream and took off his shoes and socks. Dipping his feet into the water he sighed. 'I should just drown myself.' //Yugi? Why did you walk away?// /I just wanted to take a walk./ //You might get hurt.// /Oh so you think I can't take care of myself huh?/ //No Yugi! I know you can-// /Just go away Yami! I know you all want me gone!/ //What!? I-// Yami started but was cut off as Yugi threw his shoes on a stumbled back to the camp. Writing a note Yugi nailed it to the tree he was sleeping at and started to take off the puzzle. //Yugi what are you doing?// Yami asked starting to get scared. /../ No response from Yugi. Yugi pulled off the puzzle and left it on the nail. Grabbing his bag Yugi walked back to the stream. Yami popped out and looked at the note. "Yugi." Yami said sadly.  
  
"Ugh! Stupid sun! G'morning everybody." Jou said. Looking around Jou noticed Yami with his head between his knees, shaking. "Hey Yami what's the matter?" Jou asked concerned for his friend. Yami just pointed to the note Yugi left. Jou got up and walked over to the tree. He gasped. "Yug! What! Yami he left you here?! He thinks we like you more than him! But you're both our friends!" Jou yelled. Jou's yelling woke Anzu and Honda. "Why are you yelling Jou?" Anzu asked. "Look!" Jou said pointing to the note. With similar reactions from Anzu and Honda everyone started to panic. "I'm going to look for him! Something is definitely wrong!" Yami said running into the forest. "Yami!" Anzu yelled but got held back by Jou and Honda who shook their heads. "Yugi. Yami." Anzu whispered.  
  
Now what about Yugi? What happened to him? Well okay I'll tell you! Yugi walked back to the stream. Taking off his shoes and socks again, he dipped his feet into the water. The water streamed through his toes and he liked it. Slowly he started to calm down. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. He looked up. 'Oh great someone else to make my day worse' He thought. And he was right. Right behind him stood Bakura. Not the nice gentle Bakura he knew, but the evil one. "Well, well, well what have we got here?" Yami Bakura said. "A light with no dark. You don't have your puzzle. I came here to steal it and you don't have it! How very rude. I think you should learn a lesson don't you?" He said smiling an evil smile. Yugi backed up. Yami Bakura laughed at Yugi's terror filled eyes. "Don't be scared. I'll make it hurt as much as possible!" He said laughing like a mad man and grabbing Yugi's arm. Yugi had never felt so much pain. Yami Bakura used him like a punching bag. Yugi wanted it to be over, to black out, to die. All of a sudden Bakura stopped. "I've gotten bored. I think I'll just get rid of you now." Laughing again Bakura pulled Yugi up to the stream. Yugi coughed up some blood before Bakura stuffed his face under the water....  
  
Yami ran. Something bad was happening and he knew it. He wasn't sure what but he knew Yugi was in trouble. 'Hold on Yugi. I'm coming!' Yami thought. Yami guessed Yugi would go back to the stream. Yami finally made it to the stream and gasped. There was Yami Bakura holding a beat and torn Yugi under the water. Yugi was thrashing like crazy. Yami Bakura laughed as Yugi stopped moving. Yami charged at Yami Bakura and kicked him in the back. He went flying into the water. "Grrrr. Yami, I'll be back. But it looks like you're too late to save your light!" Bakura said laughing wildly before running away. "Yugi!" Yami gasped running up to his aibou. 'Yugi please be alright.' He thought.  
  
A.N.~ Is this the end of Yugi? What's gunna happen? Anyways I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I love reviews! And easy on the flames! Thanks bye! 


	2. Chapter two

A.N.~ Okay Someone said I was a thief and I'm terribly sorry if I copied anybody's story! I swear I didn't know! But now I'll continue this one cause people have asked me to! This chappie is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed and also to Osolindo who actually emailed me to ask me to continue! I LOVE getting email! Okay thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did!  
  
UNWANTED  
  
"Yugi!" Yami yelled shaking him. "Yugi please don't die on me!" Bending down Yami checked Yugi's breathing. The only problem was, he wasn't breathing. Yami did the first thing that popped in his head. CPR. Yami bent down and blew in Yugi's mouth. Pushing on his chest Yami counted 15 times. "C'mon Yugi you can do it!" Yami said blowing again. After three more tries Yami started to get desperate. Blowing one more time Yami sighed. 'He's gone.' He thought sadly and he started to cry. For the first time in Yami's life he started to cry. Just then he heard a cough then a gasp. He whirled around. "YUGI!!!" Yami gasped rushing over and hugging him so tight Yugi almost lost breath again. "Yami you're hurting me." Yugi gasped. "Nani (what)?" Yami said pulling away. "Oh sorry! Yugi what happened? Why do you think your friends hate you?" Yami asked. Yugi quickly told Yami about his dream then about Yami Bakura. "When I get my hands on him I'm gunna-" Yami started making a violent gesture in the air. "Yami violence isn't the answer. It never is." Yugi said. "Yugi, your friends don't hate you! Heck, you should have seen Jou when he realized you were gone! He nearly . . well went more crazy than usual!" Yami said with a chuckle. "Yami!" Yugi laughed. "I feel kinda stupid now. I mean I should have known they wouldn't want me dead!" "Don't worry Yugi! I'm sure you were just scared from your nightmare!" Yami said. "Now c'mon let's go find the others. Actually before that we should patch you up Yugi, you look horrible!" he said with a chuckle.  
  
A black shadow walked through the forest, obviously looking for someone in particular. The shadow was tall and was definitely wearing a cloak of some sort. Finally the shadow found who it was looking for. Yami Bakura. The shadow quietly walked up to Yami Bakura who was cursing silently. "Hello Yami Bakura." Said the shadow in a ruff and sort of creepy voice. Yami Bakura jumped but turned around. "Who the heck are you!?" he yelled. "You can call me Mato." Said the shadow. "And I have a request." "Why should I help you!?" Yami Bakura spat. "Well you hate two people by the name's Yugi Motou and Yami uhhhhhh Yami am I correct?" said the shadow with a smirk (even though you can't see it you can just tell). "Yeah so what." Yami Bakura said slowly. "Well if you help me I can insure you their defeat." "I'm listening..."  
  
"They've been gone too long! What if something happens to them?" Anzu said slowly walking toward the forest. "I dunno I'm gettin kinda nervous too." Jou said. All of a sudden Yami Bakura and a dark shadow grabbed Anzu, Jou and Honda. "What the-!" Honda started before his mouth was taped up. "mumph murph!" Anzu yelled. The shadow laughed as Yami Bakura used his magic to set up a few traps. "Your little friends will be trapped as soon as they try to save you!" the shadow said with a laugh. Yami Bakura snapped his fingers and they disappeared. 'Oh no Yug!' Jou thought.  
  
"Yami are you sure you know where you're going? We've past this tree five times now." Yugi said as they walked through the forest. "Don't worry aibou, I'm positive it's around here." Yami answered supporting Yugi. "That's what you said half an hour ago!" Yugi said with a laugh. "Ohhh shush you!" Yami said giving Yugi a nuggie. "Hey! Stop that!" Yugi said laughing again. "Hey I think we're there!" Yami said running now. "Hey Yami wait!" Yugi said limping behind him. As they stepped into the clearing Yugi gasped. "Jou, Honda, Anzu! Are you guys okay!?" Yugi said limping as fast as he could. Honda opened his eyes and started shaking his head wildly. "What's that?" Yugi said not being able to understand. "Yugi I think you should stop moving! Something is wrong here!" Yami said taking a step forward. He was too late. Yugi took one more step forward and the ground beneath him collapsed. "YAMI!!!!!" Yugi yelled as he fell through the darkness. "YUGI!" Yami yelled running up to see if he was okay. Looking in the hole Yami saw nothing. Just pitch black darkness. "Mumph murph!" came Jou's muffled voice. Yami quickly untied them all and ripped off their tape (with a lot of complaining from Jou). "Yami! It was this shadow thing and Yami Bakura!" Anzu gasped. "Grrr Yugi I'll save you!" Yami said jumping into the hole himself. "Wait for us!" Jou yelled jumping in after him. "Hey me too!" Honda said jumping into the hole. "Hey don't leave me alone!" Anzu said slowly easing herself into the hole.  
  
A.N.~ Well there you go next chappie! I hope you like this! I mean why would I kill Yugi! He's my favorite character! Yugi and Yami!!! ^_______^ Okay please review! Easy on the flames! 


	3. Chapter three

A.N.~ Okay! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up! I've been very busy what with other stories and stuff. But I hope you like this one! And please review I like getting them!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Mato (the evil shadow dude)! If you want to use them then you can pay me 1 million dollars!  
  
UNWANTED  
  
Yugi continued to fall. Strangely he was falling quite slow. He noticed that as he fell it got darker and darker. 'What's going on?' he thought as he continued to fall. 'Yami! I'm scared!'  
  
Yami fell, and fell, and fell. //Yugi? Can you hear me?// No answer. 'I hope he's alright.' Yami thought.  
  
Jou, Honda and Anzu started falling but hit some clear glass. Jou hit first. "Owww! What the!" he yelled. Just then Honda fell on him. "Hey what's going on?" Honda asked. "You think I know?" Jou yelled. Just the Anzu fell on Honda who was on Jou.  
  
"What? Why did I stop?" Anzu asked. "Owwww get off me Anzu!" Honda yelled. "Why don't you both get off me!" Jou yelled. "Are Yugi and Yami down there?" Anzu asked. "Iie (no)." Jou and Honda said at the same time. It took them awhile to get all organized but they finally did. "Okay why did Yami and Yugi get through but we didn't!" Honda yelled. "Obviously someone doesn't want us to go wherever Yami and Yugi are going." Anzu answered. "I hope they're all right." Jou said looking down through the glass.  
  
Yugi landed with a thump on the could wet ground. "Oww!" Yugi said more to hear his own voice than anything else. "Where am I?" Yugi said looking around. But all he could see was darkness. Just then he heard something else coming from the hole. Yami. "Oof!" Yami grunted as he hit the hard floor. "Yami is that you?" Yugi asked through the pitch darkness. "Yugi? Where are you?" Yami asked. "Over here." "Over where?" "Here!" "Where's here?!" Just then they heard the snap of fingers and they could finally see where they were. The Shadow Realm. Yami glanced at Yugi and could tell he was already having trouble. Walking over he held Yugi up. "Yami I need to get out of here!" Yugi said straining on every word he said. "Don't worry Yugi let's find a way out of here." Yami said looking around. "That won't be necessary." Came a cold voice right behind them. Yami and Yugi wheeled around. "Who are you?" Yami yelled. "I am your worst nightmare Yami Yugi." Said the voice. "Show yourself." Yugi said weakly. "Alright then, I will!" said the voice and out stepped Mato the dark shadow. Yugi backed away in fear but collapsed to he ground. "Yugi? Yugi!! Are you alright?" Yami gasped kneeling down beside Yugi. 'He's out cold.' Yami thought. "If you want to save your hikari then you will play a game. Against me and my sidekick." Said Mato. "Your on! But who is your sidekick?" Yami asked. "Me." Said the all too familiar voice of Yami Bakura. "You!" Yami yelled lunging at Yami Bakura. But the shadow stuck out his arm and Yami was blown away. "Me." Yami Bakura said with a menacing laugh. "Now here is what you do." Said the shadow. "You will spin this wheel and whatever it lands on something . . .surprising will happen. If you land on the picture of Yugi you win. But if we do. . . we will kill your hikari right before your eyes." Mato continued laughing like a maniac. "Your on! But what's Yami Bakura gotta do with this?" Yami said suspiciously. "If you win you can kill Yami Bakura." Said Mato. "Okay." Yami said with a shrug. "Let the games begin." Yami Bakura said. "Okay you spin first." Mato said staring at Yami with his cold blue eyes. Yami spun the wheel. It landed on these claw like hands. All of a sudden the hands appeared and grabbed Yami's ankles. Hard. Yami knew that it was slowly cutting his ankles. "Your spin." Yami said through clenched teeth. Mato spun the wheel. It landed on a hammer and nails. Just as quickly as he spun it nails and a hammer appeared and nailed his hands and feet together. Yami winced. 'That's gotta hurt.' He thought. Yami spun the wheel. It landed on a knife. 'Uh oh.' Yami thought. A knife appeared and started slashing at Yami's arms, face and legs. Yami clenched his jaw trying his best not to yell out in pain. "Your turn." Yami gasped. Mato spun the wheel again. This time it landed on fire. Red flames flew up from the floor and started to slowly burn Mato who yelled out in pain.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He could see Yami staring at a dark shadow that was being burned. Yugi noticed Yami Bakura slowly making his way to him. Yugi shifted and started to slide away from Yami Bakura. The fire around Mato disappeared and it was all Yugi could do to keep from falling unconscious.  
  
Yami spun the wheel. It came very close to landing on Yugi's picture but at the last minute it moved to the next thing. Chains. Chains started crawling up Yami's legs, arms and neck slowly suffocating him. Yami gasped for breath. Mato spun the wheel. And to Yami's horror it landed on Yugi.  
  
A.N.~ Okay okay I know I'm mean to leave a cliffhanger like this but I can't help it! Don't worry I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Dilanda I hope I made it easier to read! I've never been very good with paragraphs and stuff. Anyways please review I love to read them! 


	4. Chapter four

A.N.~ I'm really sorry all my chapters are taking so long to put up! It's just that everybody in my house seems to want to go on the computer lately! So I've been having trouble getting on. But I'll try my best! Also I read Oni Aoi from ShenYue and I must say it was very good! But I swear that I've never heard of her story till now so. . . I didn't copy. Anyways that's about it! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't have any money so it would be useless to sue me!  
  
UNWANTED  
  
Yami stared in horror as the wheel was about to stop on Yugi's picture. 'No. No! NOOOOOOO! I can't let this happen! Yugi is too innocent to die! I can't let it end like this!' Yami thought. Suddenly his third eye appeared on his forehead and the wheel continued past Yugi's picture. Yami sighed in relief. Mato glared at Yami but said nothing. The wheel landed on the same claws Yami already had around his ankles. A pair of claws appeared and grabbed Mato's ankles. "Go you stupid pharaoh." Mato said through clenched teeth. Yami spun the wheel. 'Yugi I'm not gunna let you down. I need to win this! I have to!' Yami thought and stared at the wheel as it got closer and closer to Yugi's picture. Yami closed his eyes. Finally the wheel stoped. Opening one eye Yami looked at the wheel. It was on Yugi's picture. "YES!!! I WIN I WIN!! I am the King of Games! Now keep your promise and give Yugi to me." Yami said not taking his eyes of the shadow. "Oh come on Yami! I'm the bad guy! Do you think I would play fairly?" Mato laughed and pointed at Yugi. Yami wheeled around and his heart skipped a beat. Yami Bakura was standing over Yugi with a dagger in his hands. Yugi whimpered and looked at Yami. "Yami please help me! I'm scared." Yugi said in a weak voice hardly able to move. Yami stared in horror as Yami Bakura started to bring down the dagger on Yugi's stomach. "YUGI!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled running toward him. The shadow grabbed Yami from behind. "Arrg let me go! Yugi!" Yami yelled struggling against the shadows grip. Yami Bakura laughed maliciously and brought the dagger down through Yugi's stomach. Yugi's eyes widened and shone with pain. He wasn't dead yet but he would be soon. "YUGI!!!!!!" Yami screamed.  
  
  
  
"Okay! I tink we're almost trough! We're commin Yug!" Jou yelled pounding on the glass as hard as he could. "Hold on Yami! You too Yugi!" Anzu said slicing at the glass with a knife Honda lent her. "Okay guys look out!" Came Honda's voice from the top of the hole. Jou looked up. Honda was holding the biggest rock he could carry and was about to drop it on the glass. "Aww man wait until we get out!" Jou said scrambling to get to the top. "Hey wait for me!" Anzu yelled following Jou. "Okay here we go!" Honda said dropping the rock as soon as they were all out. The rock crashed through the glass and continued to fall. "Alright! Let's go!" Jou yelled jumping in the hole followed closely by Honda and Anzu.  
  
  
  
"YUGI!" Yami yelled struggling against the shadow. All of a sudden a huge rock came crashing through the hole and landed on the shadow. "OWWWWW!" yelled Mato letting go of Yami and clutching his head. Yami wasted no time in running to Yugi. "Stop right there pharaoh!" Yami Bakura said only to get punched in the face by Yami. Yami kneeled next to Yugi. "Aibou please hold on!" Yami said ripping off his shirt and wrapping it around Yugi's stomach. Mato groaned and looked at Yami. "Grr! I'll get you Yami Yugi!" Mato was just about to lunge at Yami when Jou came sliding through the hole and landed on the shadow. "Wow! Hey man thanks for breakin my fall!" Jou said getting up and walking to Yami. "AAAAAAHHHHH!! What happened to Yug?" he gasped. Yami quickly told Jou what happened. "Oh I see." Jou said. "Grrr I'll get you this time!" Mato screeched starting to lunge at Yami again. This time Honda landed on the shadow. "Man it's really dark in here!" Honda said walking over to Yami and Jou. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! What happened to Yugi?" Honda said and Yami explained again. Mato stood there for a second staring at the hole. Then he lunged at Yami once again. And you guessed it! Anzu landed on Mato. "Oops! Sorry!" Anzu said before walking over to Yami. "Yami are you okay? Where's Yugi?" Anzu asked in a worried tone. Yami pointed to Yugi. "Oh God." Anzu said her hand over her mouth. "We have to get Yugi out of here and to a doctor!" Yami said with a note of panic in his voice. "But der is no doctor on dis island!" Jou said. "Hello! Evil shadow man still here! I will not let you four get out of here alive! My plan would be ruined!" Mato yelled. Yami stood up shaking all over. "You lied and cheated! You hurt my aibou! I will never forgive you for that. I will get out of here and save Yugi if it's the last thing I do!" Yami yelled lunging at the shadow and punching it in the face. "Yeah go Yami!" Honda yelled. Yami smirked. "Your not really a shadow are you?" Yami asked. "What do you mean?" Mato asked with a note of panic. "You are a person not a shadow. Reveal yourself!" Yami said pointing at Mato. There was a flash of light and when it died down there was a black cloak on the ground and a pale man standing in front of them with a bloody nose. "Well you might have found out my little secret." Mato said "But you should be able to remember me pharaoh. Do you remember me?" "If I'm supposed to I don't." Yami spat. "I knew you wouldn't. You wouldn't remember your most loyal servant when you were pharaoh would you? "It's you!" Yami said his eyes widening. "That's right! And I'm here to make you pay for all that you put me through!" Mato yelled. "That don't mean ya have ta take it out on Yug!" Jou yelled defensively. "But that's just it. Get rid of the pharoahs little hikari and he'll morn forever!" Mato laughed maliciously. "Ya . . mi." Yugi coughed. "Stay down aibou. You need to rest. Anzu keep putting pressure on his wound." Yami said softly. "Right." Anzu nodded. "We'll settle this, with a little game I like to call Trust." Yami said with a smile.  
  
A.N.~ Oh my! What will happen to Yugi? Will Yami be able to save him in time? And what is this game Yami's talking about? Well only I know! Hee hee! I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon! Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	5. The End?

A.N.~ Okay peoples you asked for it and now you got it. A new chapter! Sorry it took so long I've been very busy! Okay no more waiting here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: looks around Nope I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! starts crying  
  
UNWANTED  
  
"We'll settle this with a little game I like to call Trust." Yami said with a smile. "Okay." Mato said a little nervously. Yami snapped his fingers and a scale (you know those kind where you put one thing on one side and another on the other side?) appeared. Mato looked at it. "All you gotta do is think of someone you really trust. Your trust will appear as a little ball of energy and we will weigh both of ours at the same time. Whoever's is lighter, is the winner." Yami said with a smile. "That's it!?" Mato said as though this was easier the breathing. "It's not as easy as you think. Now come over here and stand beside the scale." Yami said pointing to the scale. Mato walked over and stood where he was told. "Okay now think of someone you really trust." Yami said. 'Let's see of course I'll pick Yugi. I trust him with my life!' Yami thought. 'Okay ummm . . ano (uh) . . who do I trust? Umm okay my wife from long ago in ancient Egypt!' Mato thought with a touch of panic.  
  
  
  
"Wut are dey doin?" Jou asked squinting his eyes so he could see. "I dunno! What do you see Jou?" Honda asked still keeping his eyes on Yugi who was gasping for breath. "Well I see two little glowin thingies." Jou said. "Nani? (what)" Honda said looking at Jou like he was crazy. "Yeah! Two glowin thingies! I tink der firefly's!" Jou said turning around excitedly. "I don't think their firefly's Jou! Your so stupid!" Anzu said getting angry. "Ahhh shad up!" Jou said turning back to the light.  
  
"Okay let's see who's is lighter. Let the weighing begin!" Yami said pointing to the scale. The scales went up and down, up and down. Mato stared starting to sweat. Minutes that seemed like hours went by. "How long is this thing gunna take!" Mato yelled obviously getting frustrated. "Soon." Yami said calmly. But he was really starting to panic. 'It's never taken this long for the scale to weigh. What's going on?' Yami thought. "Hey look it's stopping!" Mato pointed. Yami looked at it. Mato glared at it as it stopped with Yami's trust at the bottom. "Looks like you lose." Yami said smiling. He stuck out his hand. "It's time to say bye bye." "Wait! I mean I uh I can umm heal! Yeah! I can heal people! I'll heal your hikari!" Mato said quickly. Yami glared at him then snorted. "Like I'd believe you! You wanted him dead!" "No! I just wanted to make you miserable! Oops I mean wait uhhh can I rephrase that?" "Iie! (no!)" Yami stuck his hand out again. "Soul Break!" he yelled. "Iiiiiieeeee!!!!!" Mato yelled before splitting into a million pieces. Yami wasted no time running over to Yugi. "We have to get him to a hospital." Yami said picking up Yugi. "But Yami, we're on an island! There are no hospitals!" Anzu said starting to panic. "Damn! Yug hold on!" Jou said through clenched fists. "What are we gunna do?" Honda said.  
  
"Ugh! All these baka (stupid) medical supplies are useless! They only make my bag heavier! Why'd I have to pack so much? I could have packed more make- up!" Mai grumbled to herself as she walked through the forest. Mai looked down at her feet and stopped just in time. "Nani? What is this huge hole doing here?" she said looking down. She could hear voices talking quickly. "Hey! Is anyone down there!?" Mai yelled into the hole. "Wut da? It's Mai!" said a voice. "We kinda guessed you idiot!" said another voice. "Anzu? Jou is that you?" Mai said now totally confused. "Yeah! Hey you got any medical supplies or sumtin?" Jou yelled. "Hai! I have a whole bunch! Why?" "We need em! Yug's in serious trouble!" "Nani?" "Just do it!" yelled Jou getting frustrated. "Onegai!" said another voice that was Yami. "Ummmmm okay!" Mai said pulling off her bag and throwing it down. "Hey der's food in here!" came Jou's voice again. "Don't you dare eat it!" Mai screamed. "Awww c'mon Mai!" Jou yelled. "Shut up Jou!" came Anzu's voice again. Mai shook her head and waited.  
  
"There." Yami said after he finished wrapping Yugi's wound. Yugi was already unconscious so Yami just let him rest. "What about your wounds Yami?" Honda asked. "Nani?" Yami said. "Don't tell me you forgot! Your as dumb as Jou!" Honda said jerking his thumb at Jou who was pigging out on Mai's food with an angry Anzu trying to take it all away. "He's not even swallowing! It's like he's inhaling it!" Yami said with a chuckle. "Yeah." Honda said with a laugh. "Ya. .mi." came a weak voice from behind Yami. Yami turned around. "You're awake Yugi!" he said smiling. "Thought we lost ya for a minute!" Honda said. "Don't worry Yugi, you'll be fine!" Yami said smiling. "Arigatou (thank you) Yami." Yugi said with a smile. "No problem Yugi! You're my aibou!" Yami said. "Yeah, your aibou." Yugi said happily.  
  
It took awhile but Yugi did heal up and everything was okay. He went on to win of course, with the help of Yami. Mai did beat up Jou for inhaling her food. Yugi overheard Anzu tell Honda she liked Yami, much to Yugi's sorrow. Yami was freaked at the idea and tried his best to avoid her. But that's another story and who knows it might be in the sequel to this story (if there is one).  
  
THE END  
  
A.N.~ Okay I know some of you probably think that sucked. But I mean come on here people! I would not kill Yugi! Him and Yami are my favorite characters! Oh yeah Jou too he's so funny! Anyways I'm thinking of making a sequel to this. If you want me to then put it in your review! I love to hear your advice and comments (not flames ^_^). Thanks to everybody who read this story! Bye bye! ^_^ 


	6. Authoress' Note

A.N.~ ATTENTION!!! I have put up the sequel! Please refer to my user look- up! Hope you enjoy!! 


End file.
